Arqueiro Vermelho
by Annie Lane
Summary: Final Alternativo: Uma versão cheia de ação e expectativas do ultimo episódio. E se Oliver e Roy Harper se encontrassem? O que mudaria? A fic é sobre como eu queria que fosse o episódio final da 1ª tp, com o que faltou. - ONE SHOT-


******Disclaimer********: ****____****I wish I did, but sadly I don't own Arrow or it's characters. This is only a fanfiction. Thank u =D**

**__****Arqueiro Vermelho**

**~Prévia~**

**Felicity entra na sala do detetive de polícia Quentin Lance preocupada, mas tenta disfarçar o máximo que pode. Ele começa a interrogá-la sobre suas prováveis invasões em computadores, então o celular toca... É o "vigilante". Ele fala sobre o "terremoto artificial" que pode destruir Glades e que conta com a ajuda do detetive nisso.**

**-Você pode ir – diz o detetive à Felicity, abrindo a porta. - Só não saia do país.**

**Antes de sair, ela olha pro detetive e afirma:**

**-O vigilante é o herói.**

**Bastou ela sair, para o detetive Quentin pegar o celular e discar um número às pressas. Sua expressão de tensão era visível.**

**-Josh? - ele fala, logo que atendem do outro lado da linha. -Preciso de um especialista em desarmamento de bombas ou algo parecido. Você me deve essa, cara, mande o especialista me encontrar no metrô, ou melhor... Anote o endereço.**

******~Minutos depois...~**

**O especialista Jack está desarmando o controle que ativa o "terremoto artificial", junto com o policial, que mantém contato com Felicity. Mas, eles não conseguem desativar.**

**-Em alguns minutos descubro como desarmar essa coisa – garante o especialista.**

**-Enquanto isso, vou fazer uma busca pelo subsolo e ver se existem outros iguais a esse – avisa o detetive, deixando o especialista sozinho.**

**O detetive segue pelo metrô e encontra o segundo detonador, esse maior que o anterior, com sua luz azul vibrante acessa parecia mais ameaçador que o outro. Num tom receoso, ele diz:**

**-Felicity. Tem certeza de que sabe o que está fazendo?**

**Do outro lado da linha, ela responde:**

**-Sim, eu sei. Faça exatamente o que eu mandar.**

**O detetive segue as instruções e desarma o mecanismo. No entanto, ao checar no computador, Felicity avisa:**

**-Detetive? Por alguma razão, o especialista não desarmou o outro dispositivo... Sai daí enquanto é tempo!**

**~x~x~x~**

**O especialista, sentado no chão, tira o celular do bolso e afirma:**

**-No que depender de mim, Glades vai tremer, chefe.**

**-Agradeço o seu sacrifício – diz o arqueiro negro do outro lado da linha.**

**O terremoto começa, tudo vai desmoronando, e o desastre toda conta do Glades. Enquanto isso, os dois arqueiros estão travando uma luta mortal, verde contra negro. Diggle quer ajudar, mas não consegue, a dôr do seu ferimento é tão forte, que ele cai desmaiado no chão. Nisso, surge no telhado Roy Harper, que já vinha seguindo as pistas do arqueiro verde faz um tempo. Ele tira do bolso a seta que havia guardado na noite que o arqueiro salvou sua vida e lança a seta para ele. Oliver vê a seta cair nos seus pés, ele e o arqueiro negro estão lutando... Oliver se abaixa, pega a seta e atinge o arqueiro negro, que cai no chão morto.**

**Oliver e Roy se aproximam um do outro:**

**-Obrigado – diz o vigilante.**

**-Não precisa fingir, Oliver, sei que é você.**

**-Como?**

**-Quando pediu que não procurasse mais o vigilante, desconfiei na hora. Depois, reparei que vocês tinham o mesmo tamanho, o mesmo porte, o modo de olhar... Por isso o segui até aqui. Agora estamos quites.**

**Oliver joga o capuz pra trás.**

**-Por isso queria me ver? Para retribuir eu ter salvo sua vida?**

**-Não... Porque quero ser um herói e, aprender a usar arco e flecha como você.**

**-Lamento. É novo demais pra isso – fala Oliver indo até Diggle e o sacudindo. -Resista Diggle, vamos!**

**-Oliver? - era Felicity do outro lado da linha. - Precisa ajudar Laurel e Thea. Elas estão no Glades.**

**-E por aí, Felicity? Está tudo bem? - ele se preocupa.**

**-Ah, sim, claro! Às mil maravilhas! - mente Felicity vendo pedaços do teto caírem próximos a ela. - O terremoto mesmo é do outro lado, sabe? **

**-Escute! Quero que chame uma ambulância... É para o Dig.**

**-Oh! Ele está muito ferido? Eu mesma vou aí e levo ele pro hospital... Isso se conseguir sair daqui com vida... Ai! Que "sacrifício" eu não faço por você, meu amor?**

**-O que disse?**

**-Nada. Corra! Vá salvar sua Laurel!**

**Desviando de Roy Harper, Oliver corre, mas o rapaz o segue de perto:**

**-Ei, Oliver! Eu sou veloz e sei lutar. Só o que estou pedindo é para ser seu aliado... - insiste Roy. - Como batman e robin ou, arqueiro verde e "arqueiro vermelho"...**

**Imaginando tudo que teria de enfrentar pela frente, Oliver muda de idéia:**

**-Tudo bem. Venha comigo! Acho que vou precisar mesmo de ajuda... Thea e Laurel estão em perigo... no Glades.**

******~Minutos depois...~**

**O prédio quase desaba e Laurel fica presa entre os destroços... Ela está gritando por socorro. Nisso, surge Tommy:**

**-Laurel! Calma! Eu te amo e vim te salvar!**

**-Você?**

**Tommy levanta a enorme pedra que prendia Laurel, ela levanta e diz:**

**-Vamos!**

**-Vá na frente, eu já vou.**

**Laurel pára. Como podia pensar em correr e deixar o homem que acabava de se sacrificar pra salvar sua vida pra trás? Nunca!**

**-Tommy... Eu não vou sem você!**

**Juntos, eles dão a mão e correm em direção a única porta de saída. Mas, é então, que um forte tremor faz com que uma lâmpada estoure, provocando faíscas e causando um curto circuito, seguido de incêndio no local. Assustados, eles soltam as mãos por um segundo... Nessa hora, uma viga gigante cai sobre a cabeça do Tommy, que tem morte instantânea. Laurel grita:**

**-Tommy! Nãoooooooooooooo!... Cof-cof! - tossindo, ela vira para os lados e vê o fogo se espalhar, o incêndio agora cobria a porta... A única porta de saída... A única chance de viver... As lágrimas, quentes e salgadas corriam pela face de porcelana dela. Por incrível que pareça, se perguntou onde estaria Oliver? E logo em seguida, por que o vigilante não aparecia para salvá-la, já que fez isso outras vezes? Desorientada, ela caminha para trás, tossindo e chorando... Então, seus olhos batem na janela aberta... A única janela aberta... Só restava essa saída agora... Ela lembra que havia uma escada de emergência ali, e numa última tentativa de sobreviver, Laurel salta por cima dos escombros, e corre alcançando a janela. Ela olha pra fora e vê a escada vermelha... Caindo aos pedaços e ainda chacoalhando... Aliás, tudo chacoalhava naquele prédio... Parte da escada havia se quebrado, então, pra baixo ela não poderia ir... Só poderia subir. Agarrando-se na escada, com todas as forças que tinha, tossindo em meio a fumaça que agora a alcançava, ameaçando sufocá-la, Laurel sobe em direção ao telhado... Ou melhor, subia... Um novo tremor repentino, faz com que justo o degrau que ela ia pisar despenque no chão, pensando rápido, a advogada se segura no corrimão, ficando com os pés balançando, soltos em pleno ar. Ela sentia-se fraca e já sem forças para continuar, para tentar sair dali. Por isso, grita:**

**-Socorroooooooooooo!**

**Nisso, o pai dela chega na rua e vê a filha pendurada na escada prestes a despencar de vez! Ele se desespera, põe as mãos na cabeça e grita de volta:**

**-Laurel! Segure firme!**

**Depressa, ele corre em direção a porta, mas... O incêndio o impedia de entrar no lugar... Exceto, se desse a volta e achasse outra entrada... Determinado a salvar sua única filha, o detetive corre para a rua de trás do prédio... A pergunta é: Por quanto tempo ela aguentaria?**

******~Enquanto isso...~**

**Thea está lutando sozinha contra três caras que queriam assaltar um velhinho. Bom, na verdade ela, "tentava" bater em um deles enquanto os outros dois davam risada. Nisso, surge Roy Harper, que já chega com um cano na mão, derrubando os dois caras de uma vez. O terceiro, mais esperto, joga o cano da mão de Roy para longe e eles são obrigados a lutar no soco e no chute. Quando Roy está se preparando para dar o golpe mortal no bandido, Thea vem com uma garrafa e o atinge primeiro, fazendo com que caísse no chão desacordado.**

**-Como fez isso? - quis saber Roy.**

**-Acho que foi sorte.**

**Achando melhor não contar que o irmão dela está no Glades e que viéram juntos, Roy se aproxima e eles trocam um beijo apaixonado.**

**-Você veio pra me salvar? - ela pergunta.**

**-Vim. E você? O que faz no Glades?**

**-Bom, eu também vim pra te salvar – ela responde com um sorriso, então, puxa o namorado pelo braço. - Vem! Vamos sair daqui!**

**-Não posso... - ele olha para trás, haviam pessoas em perigo presas dentro de um ônibus. Elas precisavam de um herói, precisavam da ajuda dele. - Vá, Thea! Fique em segurança.**

**Thea consente e corre pela rua em direção ao prédio onde está Laurel pendurada por um fio... Ela pára na rua boquiaberta para olhar a cena, em meio as pessoas que corriam de um lado para o outro nas ruas... Thea vê quando "alguém" surge no alto do telhado e se inclina. Era Ollie! Ele estica a mão para Laurel. Mas, de onde estava, ele parecia estar muito longe dela... Será que conseguiria alcançá-la? Salvaria a garota, antes de um novo tremor de terra? Thea sente alguém tocar seu ombro e pula, virando o pescoço pra trás assustada... Era o detetive Quentin.**

**-Eu não consegui entrar no prédio... Está ardendo em chamas, e os bombeiros não chegam! – diz ele sentindo-se de mãos atadas. - Acho que Oliver já estava lá dentro antes do último tremor.**

**-E... como eles vão sair? - perguntou Thea aflita, mas sua pergunta não teve resposta.**

******~No alto do prédio...~**

**-Laurel! Me dê a sua mão!**

**-Não consigo... Estou escorregandooo...**

**Oliver Queen faz expressão de espanto, arregala os olhos e grita:**

**-Laureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!**

**"MEU FINAL ALTERNATIVO Da 1ª tp de ARROW"**

**~x~x~x~**

*****Fanfiction escrita por Annie Lane. Não copie. Crie.**


End file.
